


Punition

by Nour2



Series: Drarry (BDSM Slash) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: Il reste cinq jours de punition à Drago. Et Harry ne va pas lui faciliter la vie.





	Punition

**Author's Note:**

> Bon voilà ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté de Drarry mais enfin le voilà !  
> Comme d'habitude, attention aux tags ;) (de toute façon je vais les update pour le chapitre 2)  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> *UPDATE*  
> HONTE SUR MOI J'AI OUBLIÉ DE LE METTRE DANS LA SÉRIE !   
> faute immédiatement rectifiée, désolée pour ceux qui ont lu en croyant que c'était le début ...

**3ème jour de punition : Mardi**

Harry avait décidé de provoquer Drago durant sa punition. Sept jours sans jouir ce n'est pas un très gros challenge. Sept jours sans jouir en étant constamment excité, en revanche, ça commence à être intéressant. Le Mardi, ils commençaient par un double cours de potion communs aux Serpentards et Gryffondors. Ca promettait d'être intéressant. Essayer de déconcentrer Drago dans ce cours était doublement difficile. D'une part parce que c'était le cours de Rogue et qu'il ne manquerait pas de punir Harry pour tout manquement au règlement et d'autre part parce que Drago était extrêmement concentré sur ses potions. Comme à son habitude, Harry arriva juste à l'heure au cachot.

— Mr Potter, on ne vous attendait plus. Commenta sarcastiquement Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir à la dernière place disponible. À la table de Drago. Il baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire en coin. Oh, la tâche allait s'avérer bien plus facile ainsi. Rogue eut un rictus en voyant Harry s'avancer un terrain ennemi. Drago l'ignora quand le Gryffondor vint poser ses affaires sur la table. Comme à son habitude, Rogue inscrivit les étapes à suivre sur le tableau. Les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients dans les armoires du fond. Harry profita de la cohue pour s'approcher de Drago.

— Je regrette encore moins que d'habitude d'être arrivé en retard, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du blond en lui mettant une main au cul.

Il s'était éloigné avant que Drago ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Durant les deux heures, Harry prit toutes les occasions de déconcentrer, déstabiliser et exciter le Serpentard.

— Cette potion est un total désastre, Potter et c'est de ta faute, siffla Drago.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de ma faute, puisqu'elle est mieux réussie que le mienne.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard peu amène mais se garda bien de répondre.

 

 **4ème jour** : Mercredi

Harry avait demandé à Drago de le rejoindre après son cours de métamorphose. Lui-même avait sortilèges et le professeur Flitwick les avait laissés sortir en avance. Il attendait donc Drago, adossé nonchalamment au mur, à côté d'une salle de classe inutilisée. Quand ce dernier arriva, il sembla surpris de voir Harry à l'heure mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils entrèrent dans la salle sans un mot et à peine la porte fut refermée que Harry sauta sur Drago. Il le plaqua contre la porte et ravagea sa bouche. Le gémissement de Drago fut étouffé par la bouche de Harry. Le Dominant défit la ceinture de Drago et glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son soumis. Il était déjà dur. Harry commença à le branler franchement puis arrêta soudainement et recommença, récolant un gémissement de protestation du Serpentard. Le pantalon de Drago avait chuté jusqu’à ses chevilles.

— Suce-moi Drago, ronronna Harry.

Il avait pris un ton séducteur mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était bel et bien un ordre. Drago se mit à genoux et déboutonna le pantalon de Harry. Il plongea sa main dans son caleçon et libéra l'érection de Harry. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour la prendre en bouche et commença de lascifs allers-retours. Harry enfouit sa main dans les mèches blondes du Serpentard. Drago le prit comme un encouragement et fit jouer sa langue sur la queue de Harry. Ce dernier le laissa faire un moment puis le stoppa.

— Maintenant, je vais baiser ta bouche.

Drago répondit par un "hmm" d'assentiment qui remonta le long de la queue de Harry pour se loger dans le creux de son estomac. Il prit la tête de Drago entre ses mains et besogna sa bouche vite et durement. Au moment de jouir, il s'enfonça le plus profondément possible, et jouit dans la gorge de Drago. Il se retira et aida Drago à se relever. Il essuya une larme ayant coulé à cause du manque d'air. Il embrassa à nouveau Drago, se goûtant dans la bouche du soumis. Ils faisaient un tel tableau de débauche, Drago, les joues rougies, les yeux humides, la respiration courte et son pantalon à ses chevilles laissant voir son érection rouge foncé et Harry, à bout de souffle, les joues roses et juste son pénis, désormais au repos, qui dépassait de son pantalon. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement.

— Accio eau. Une bouteille d'eau s'éleva de son sac bouche atterrir dans la main de Harry. Il la tendit à Drago qui la prit avec reconnaissance.

— Ça va ? demanda Harry avec sollicitude. Drago hocha la tête.

— J'ai besoin de mots Drago.

— Ça va, croassa-t-il la gorge irritée par le traitement qu'elle avait subie.

 

**5ème jour : Jeudi**

Drago était en pyjama dans son lit et lisait tranquillement un livre quand un hibou apparut à sa fenêtre. Il décrocha la lettre et le hibou repartit avec un hululement. En déroulant le parchemin, il aperçut l'écriture de Potter et un sentiment d'excitation mêlé d'appréhension se nicha dans son ventre. Le parchemin disait :

_"Branle-toi pendant quinze minutes, ne jouis pas. Bonne nuit ;)"_

Drago posa sa montre sur sa table de chevet et sortit un flacon de lubrifiant de son tiroir. Depuis le début de la semaine, Harry faisait tout pour le garder excité et arrivé à ce stade, il ne fallait plus grand-chose pour exciter Drago. Il retira son pantalon et son boxer qu'il abandonna au sol. Il s'assit confortablement sur son lit, les jambes allongées devant lui et légèrement écartées. Il était déjà à moitié dur. Avec un soupir il regarda sa montre avant de se prendre en main. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient le long de sa queue, aidé par quelques gouttes de lubrifiant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements pour être entièrement dur. Au bout de cinq minutes il était déjà en train de lutter contre son orgasme. Les dix minutes restantes allaient extrêmement longues… Il rajouta du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et les glissa entre ses fesses. Il fit entrer son majeur en lui. Il avait la respiration hachée et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi heureux du privilège des préfets en chefs. Ça aurait été plus compliqué dans le dortoir. Même si avec quelques charmes et les rideaux fermés, c'était faisable. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il lui restait trois minutes à tenir. Il était suant et tremblant. Il sentit son orgasme monter et se força à serrer la base de sa queue pour le contenir. Il siffla et tendit tous ses muscles avant de reprendre des va-et-vient plus lents sur sa queue hypersensible, désormais gluante de lubrifiant et de liquide séminal. Durant les trente dernières secondes, il avait les yeux rivés à sa montre. Quand les quinze minutes se furent écoulées, Drago lâcha sa verge et essaya de se détendre en reprenant une respiration égale. Il retira son t-shirt, désormais trempé de sueur et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Son érection tapait contre son ventre à chaque pas. Il prit une douche froide dans l'espoir de faire redescendre son érection. Son stratagème fonctionna un peu. Il retourna se coucher et essaya de lire mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots. La nuit serait longue.

 

**6ème jour : Vendredi**

Harry passa toute la journée du vendredi à observer Drago sur la carte dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver un moment pour l'aborder et lui donner son "cadeau". Il trouva finalement un moment dans l'après-midi. Harry emprunta plusieurs passages secrets pour le rejoindre et déboucha dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui où se trouvait Drago. Il se trouvait avec d'autres Serpentards dont Parkinson. Harry se tenait dans l'angle du mur, de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que Drago qui puisse le voir. Quand il l'aperçut, il lui fit un signe de tête et tourna les talons sachant que Drago le retrouverait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le pas discret du Serpentard se fit entendre. Harry releva la tête en sa direction et lui sourit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois Potter ?

— Attention …

Drago baissa légèrement la tête mais ne dit rien.

— Tiens, lui fit Harry en lui donnant un petit paquet, Il y a des instructions à l'intérieur.

Drago le pris d'un air dubitatif et Harry tourna les talons avant de disparaître derrière une tapisserie sans plus d'explications.

Le soir venu, Drago sortit l'étrange paquet de son sac et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un flacon sans étiquette et un chapelet thaï. Il y avait un petit papier dans le fond et seulement ces instructions :

_"Mets le en place demain matin. Utilise mon lube."_

Le chapelet n'était pas particulièrement imposant. Un peu moins de quinze centimètres de long, quatre perles de 1,5 à 3 cm de diamètre. Mais s'il devait le porter toute la journée, ce serait une torture. Il n'y avait pas de durée sur les instructions ce qui voulait dire que Harry lui indiquerait la fin. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long.

 

**7ème jour : Samedi**

Drago avait prévu de prendre de l'avance sur son travail scolaire ce week-end. Au vu de ce que Harry lui avait réservé, il avait peu de chance d'y arriver. Il se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures. Un autre privilège de préfet en chef faisait qu'il pouvait prendre son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre. Il prit le plus de temps possible pour se préparer pour retarder sa punition. Une fois prêt, il prit le flacon de lubrifiant se demandant pourquoi Harry voulait qu'il utilise celui-là. Il haussa les épaules et lubrifia le chapelet. Il inséra les perles une par une et grimaça quand elles frottèrent contre sa prostate. Il fit quelques pas et comprit l'utilité du lubrifiant. C'était un lubrifiant chauffant. Drago fit un autre pas et retint un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'allait jamais survivre à cette journée. Et une des perles appuyait continuellement sur sa prostate. Il avait pensé aller bosser à la bibliothèque mais c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée.

Vers onze heures et demie, il reçut un hibou de Blaise qui disait que le groupe allait sur bord du lac. Drago hésita à y aller mais ils auraient trouvé étrange qu'il décline l'invitation. Et si il y avait bien une chose que Drago détestait c'était qu'on lui pose des questions. Avec un soupir, il posa sa plume et ordonna ses cours avant de se lever. Le lubrifiant avait cessé de faire effet depuis longtemps mais les perles pressaient toujours contre sa prostate et chaque mouvement envoyait de nouveaux stimuli à son cerveau.  
Les deux heures suivantes furent une torture. Drago devait garder une façade impassible alors qu'à l’intérieur il bouillait. Quand il put enfin s’échapper, il prit ses cours dans sa chambre et partit se réfugier sur un rocher solitaire au bord du lac. Le temps était magnifique et cet endroit que Drago avait trouvé quelques années auparavant était autant abrité des regards que du vent. L'après-midi passa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et son travail avançait relativement bien si on prenait en compte son "handicap".  
Un bruit de branches et de feuilles lui fit relever le nez et il vit Harry s'avancer tranquillement vers lui.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

— Je sais pas ... Il est quelle heure ?

— Cinq heures et demie.

— Oh... Déjà ? Ben ça fait quatre heures du coup.

— Comment était ta journée ? demanda Harry, avec un air faussement innocent.

— Plutôt productive. Et toi ?

Maintenant que Harry était arrivé, il utilisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas se tortiller. Et Harry en était conscient. Ça, Drago en était sur. Le Gryffondor attendait très probablement le moment où Drago craquerait et se soumettrait.

— Pas tant que ça, j'ai été distrait.

Drago finirait par se soumettre. Il en était conscient et le voulait mais, pas aussi facilement. Il allait lui montrer que les Serpentards sont coriaces.

— Je me demande par quoi ...

— Juste Ron et Hermione qui voulaient absolument aller dehors prendre le soleil. Et ils avaient décidé de m'embarquer. J'ai pas trop eu le choix au final, répondit-il en riant et en ignorant totalement le sous-entendu de Drago, D'ailleurs, je t'ai vu avec Zabini et Parkinson.

— J'ai des amis Potter. Ça semble te surprendre.

Il l'avait pris de court. Il l'avait vu. Ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait ... surveillé ? Il avait donc remarqué qu'il s'était tenu à l'écart et avait limité ses mouvements. Drago lui, avait été trop occupé à paraître normal pour se soucier de ce qui se passait autour.

— J'avoue que tu es si pâle que je me demandais si tu allais au soleil de temps en temps. Apparemment la réponse est oui. Même si tu te caches pour en profiter.

— J'aime pas qu'on me dérange. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? Ça fait des années que Pansy essaye de trouver sans endroit et elle n'a jamais réussi. Sans vouloir te vexer Potter si elle n'a pas réussi, je me demande comment toi, tu as fait.

— J'ai mes petits secrets.

— Ce sont les même petits secrets qui font qu'on ne croise jamais ni Rusard, ni aucun autre professeur ?

— Exact.

— J'imagine que tu ne me diras pas ce que c'est.

— Non. Mais je ne dirais à personne où est ton jardin secret non plus si ça t'arrange.

— T'as plutôt intérêt.

Harry leva un sourcil et se rapprocha tellement de Drago qu'il sentait sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements. Il se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille du Serpentard.

— Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas le malin.

Drago déglutit bruyamment et baissa légèrement la tête.

— Sérieusement Drago. Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Je veux une réponse complète.

Harry n'avait pas sa voix de Dom mais c'était quand même un ordre. Drago aurait bien voulu le pousser un peu plus mais sa punition finissait juste aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas tenter le diable.

— Franchement ? C'est une vraie saloperie ce truc. Et le lubrifiant ? Je m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Harry sourit amusé et posa sa main dans le cou de Drago.

— Allez ramasse tes affaires, on y va.

Ils marchèrent ensemble pour rentrer au château et Harry en profita pour lui donner ses instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à lâcher un com' ou un kudo ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
